Squirting
Lo squirting che secondo alcuni è una sovrapproduzione di lubrificante naturale vaginale, e/oppure secondo altri è una forma di 'eiaculazione femminile consiste nell'espulsione di liquido dai condotti parauretrali attraverso e intorno all'uretra della femmina umana durante o prima di un orgasmo. È colloquialmente nota, soprattutto grazie alla cinematografia pornografica, anche coi termini inglesi squirting o gushing che però, a loro volta, sono considerati fenomeni diversi in alcune pubblicazioni di ricerca . La fonte esatta e la natura del fluido continua ad essere un argomento di dibattito tra i professionisti medici, in relazione anche ai dubbi sull’esistenza del punto G. Si tratta pertanto di un fenomeno in merito al quale non esiste ancora un consenso unanime nella comunità medica e scientifica. La sua esistenza è stata riconosciuta da molti, ed è stato accertato che in alcune donne vi sono manifestazioni eiaculatorie che si qualificano come straordinarie rispetto ai normali fenomeni di lubrificazione connessi all'eccitazione sessuale, ma a tutt'oggi manca un consenso scientifico sulle modalità dell'eiaculazione stessa e sull'origine dei fluidi in questione, che non è ancora stata univocamente identificata. Storia della ricerca medica Nel 1559 l'anatomista italiano Realdo Colombo riferì dell'eiaculazione femminile mentre spiegava le funzioni della clitoride, e nel XVII secolo l'anatomista olandese Regnier de Graaf scrisse, in un libro sull'anatomia femminile, di fluidi «che correvano fuori» e «che zampillavano» durante l'eccitamento sessualeRegnier De Graaf, (1672) New Treatise Concerning the Generative Organs of Women. Ristampa del 1972 a opera di: Jocelyn H.D., Setchell B.P., Regnier de Graaf on the human reproductive organs. An annotated translation of "Tractatus de Virorum Organis Generationi Inservientibus" (1668) and "De Mulierub Organis Generationi Inservientibus Tractatus Novus" (1962). In J Reprod Fertil, 17, 1-222. Suppl. Dec. 1972.. Egli nel 1673 identificò la cosiddetta "prostata femminile" costituita da un insieme di piccole ghiandole situate sulla parete anteriore della vagina attorno alla parte inferiore dell'uretra. La medicina moderna riconoscerà che questa componente del sistema genitale femminile costituisce l'omologo della prostata maschile. Nel 1860 il ginecologo Alexander Skene riconobbe queste formazioni e le battezzò con il nome di ghiandole di Skene, attribuendovi la funzione di espellere un liquido per aumentare la lubrificazione e la libido nella donna. Tale caratteristica è stata confermata da studi recenti che hanno accertato che in presenza di stimolazione interna della vagina le ghiandole di Skene possono effettivamente secernere grandi quantità di liquido lubrificanteHeath D (1984). "An investigation into the origins of a copious vaginal discharge during intercourse: "Enough to wet the bed" - that "is not urine"". J Sex Res. 20 (2): 194–215. doi:10.1080/00224498409551217, risultando il candidato più probabile nella ricerca dell'organo alla base dell'eiaculazione femminile. In alcune situazioni patologiche di origine somatica, l'eiaculazione retrograda, consistente nello spostamento del fluido fino alla vescica attraverso l'uretra, potrebbe rappresentare una ulteriore spiegazione dell'assenza del fenomeno dell'eiaculazione in alcune donne. Uno studio condotto nel 2002 presso l'università dell'Aquila ha riscontrato una grande variabilità della microanatomia femminile, per cui la grandezza delle aperture delle ghiandole periuretrali varia moltissimo da donna a donna, fino a quasi scomparire e/o essere atrofiche in alcune donneJannini E, Simonelli C, Lenzi A (2002). Sexological approach to ejaculatory dysfunction. Int J Androl 25 (6): 317-23. PMID 12406363.. Se le ghiandole periuretrali sono la causa dell'eiaculazione femminile, questo potrebbe allora spiegare l'assenza del fenomeno in molte donne. Le ghiandole di Skene e l'eiaculazione femminile Le donne possiedono organi secretori sviluppatisi dallo stesso tessuto embrionale della prostata maschile (della quale costituiscono l'omologo, similmente alla relazione che vige tra testicoli e ovaie) che sono chiamati ghiandole periuretrali o di Skene. Esse sono situate sulla parete anteriore della vagina attorno alla parte inferiore dell'uretra, in corrispondenza di quello che buona parte della letteratura definisce il punto G. La dimensione e la struttura di queste ghiandole sembrano variare, in modo anche considerevole, da donna a donna, potendo persino sfociare nell'atrofia in alcuni casi. Il fluido che producono presenta delle somiglianze in composizione chimica e ormonale con quello secreto dalla prostata maschile (quello in cui viene diluito lo sperma) e, così come negli uomini, una volta secreto passa per l'uretra. Le ghiandole di Skene si possono riempire di fluido in risposta all'eccitazione sessuale e in particolare in seguito alla stimolazione vaginale interna, presumibilmente stimolando il "punto G", cioè la radice della clitoride (mediamente situata a circa 2–3 cm all'interno della parete anteriore della vagina). In alcuni casi possono essere sentite con l'esplorazione digitale attraverso il muro vaginale. Il rigonfiamento del tessuto circostante l'uretra risulta in tali casi il risultato di una combinazione tra le ghiandole che si riempiono di fluido e il tessuto erettile circostante che si solleva (fatto dello stesso tessuto che negli uomini costituisce il corpo spugnoso, che consente l'erezione del pene). Il fluido accumulato nelle ghiandole viene immesso nell'uretra da cui può venire espulso in seguito alle contrazioni ritmiche dei muscoli pelvici tipiche dell'orgasmo. In questo caso il fluido reca solitamente tracce di urina, come evidenziato da analisi chimiche condotte in ambito scientifico. Il quantitativo di fluido rilasciato è assai variabile, in seguito al ripetersi delle contrazioni e al conseguente riempimento e svuotamento delle ghiandole durante l'orgasmo. Note Bibliografia * F. Addiego, E. G. Belzer, J. Comolli, W. Moger, J. D. Perry & B. Whipple, Female ejaculation: A case study, in The Journal of Sex Research, 17, 13-21, 1981 * M. Zaviacic, T. Zaviacic, R.J. Ablin, J. Breza, K. Holoman, La prostate féminine : historique, morphologie fonctionnelle et implications en sexologie, atti del 15º congresso mondiale di sessuologia 2001, in Sexologies, vol XI, n°41 * Arthur, Clint 9 Free Secrets of New Sensual Power, Signature Love Books, 2002 ISBN 978-0-9701637-8-3 * Boccadoro L., Carulli S., (2008) Il posto dell'amore negato. Sessualità e psicopatologie segrete. Edizioni Tecnoprint. ISBN 978-88-95554-03-7 Altri progetti di Wikimedia Collegamenti esterni In italiano * https://dilei.it/sesso/squirting-cose-cosa-non-e-eiaculazione-femminile/491260 * https://www.thedifferentgroup.com/2017/06/15/squirting-eiaculazione-femminile/ In inglese * * The-Clitoris.com: Female Ejaculation & The G-Spot: Instructions and diagrams from the feminist perspective. * Electronic Journal of Human Sexuality: Urethral Expulsions During Sensual Arousal and Bladder Catheterization in Seven Human Females by Gary Schubach ("Female Ejaculation" Bibliography) Video Categoria:Fisiologia dell'apparato genitale femminile Categoria:Fenomeni inconsueti